


Unfinished promises

by DynamiteMars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Everytime I think about the Kathnan promise rings I swoon, F/M, They deserve the world i stg, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteMars/pseuds/DynamiteMars
Summary: Promise ring angst
Relationships: Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor
Kudos: 6





	Unfinished promises

Kathrine always had a habit of taking off her promise ring.

Sylnan always teased her about it. Saying something about how “the whole point of it was to not take it off.” 

She’d be quick to shoot back that “those were the rules for wedding rings, and she still didn’t have one”. A smile adorned her face, eyebrows cocked, knowing the effect the commitment her words demanded had on him. 

Face red, he’d remind that he “promised to get her one,” one day, at least. Again, “that was the point of the ring”. 

He didn’t blame her for the habit, for all his teasing. Valuable things, important things, in the Wharf needed to be protected, hidden. Walking the streets with something shiny was a sure-fire way to end with a hand in your pockets or cornered into an alleyway. 

He had that habit, everyone of the town did. He’d picked enough pockets and broken enough safes to know that for sure. Sylnan wished that she didn’t have to worry about those things, but they didn’t have many other options. They didn’t have enough money to go anywhere else, and if they did, where would they even go? 

The Wharf kept its rotting prisoners in pen with poverty. Running away into the sunset was far from Sylnan’s mind when he had to worry about putting food on the table. Jobs on the less than legal side were the only reliable pay. With streets rife with dirt and grime, both on the people who walked it and the cracked stone roads, there was no absence of thievery to be had. 

And so Kathrine took off her ring. 

He wished he teased her less about it when she was still here, still alive. The ring she’d left behind was the only thing he had left of hers, besides memories of course, but memories were far too tourtuess a comfort to indulge in. They left Sylnan feeling emptier than before and far more lonely. Then again it wasn’t hard to be lonely with all of his family gone. 

The ring was barely better than memories in terms of pain. 

He twisted it anxiously around his ring finger. Where it lay was the closest he could get to fulfilling that promise he made. 

A promise that he never would get to finish, one that his heart could not bear to ever make with someone else. He twisted the ring one more time around. He had to leave soon and he knew it. Another job not worth it’s price, sneaking around to take the things that those unlucky had not protected well enough. 

They all find out soon enough, protect the important, hold them close. 

And so Sylnan took off his rings.


End file.
